09 Marca 2018
TVP 1 HD 05:15 TELEZAKUPY 05:50 Elif - odc. 199 (Elif, bolum 199) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Turcja (2014) 06:50 Komisariat - odc. 18 Psychopata; serial TVP 07:15 Komisariat - odc. 19 Szansa; serial TVP 07:45 ALARM!; magazyn 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda poranna 08:15 Kwadrans polityczny 08:40 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3773; teleturniej muzyczny 09:15 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 240 - Bezpieczna odległość (Ojciec Mateusz XIX odc. 2) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 10:10 Klan - odc. 3277 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 10:35 Jeden z dziesięciu - 9/104; teleturniej 11:05 Dr Quinn - seria IV, odc. 2/28 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. IV, Traveling All - Stars) - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1995) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:35 Agropogoda; magazyn 12:40 Magazyn Rolniczy - Rady na odpady 12:55 Natura w Jedynce - Cudowny świat przyrody. Skokiem przez sawannę. Impala. Afryka. (Nature Wonder Land IX. Leaping Across Savannah Impala Africa) 23'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2015) 13:25 Igrzyska Paraolimpijskie Pjongczang 2018 - odc. 2 13:45 Elif - odc. 200 (Elif, bolum 200) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Turcja (2014) 14:35 Korona królów - odc 41 - txt. str. 777; telenowela historyczna TVP 15:00 Opole 2017 na bis /17/ - Feel; koncert 15:15 ALARM!; magazyn 15:30 Wiadomości 15:40 Pogoda 15:50 Wszystko dla pań s.I - odc. 9 (Paradiso delle signore); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2015) 17:00 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3774; teleturniej muzyczny 17:55 Leśniczówka - odc. 3 - txt. str. 777 18:25 Leśniczówka - odc. 4 - txt. str. 777 18:55 Jeden z dziesięciu - 10/104; teleturniej 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 20:05 Pogoda - txt. str. 777 20:10 Sport - txt. str. 777 20:15 ALARM!; magazyn 20:35 The Wall. Wygraj marzenia - /24/; teleturniej 21:30 Rejs wyklętych (Voyage of the Damned) - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1976) 00:15 Igrzyska śmierci: W pierścieniu ognia (The Hunger Games: Catching Fire) - txt. str. 777; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2013) 02:40 Tanie Dranie - Moroz i Kłopotowski komentują świat - sztuczna inteligencja; talk-show 03:20 Magazyn kryminalny 997; magazyn 04:05 Pociąg do Wiednia; film dokumentalny 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:25 Koło fortuny - odc. 78 ed. 3; teleturniej 06:00 Za marzenia - odc. 2 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 06:55 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się - - Mirosław i Bożena Jędrowscy 07:20 Na sygnale - odc. 9 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 07:55 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama Flesz i Pogoda Flesz 11:00 Panorama 11:10 Pogoda Flesz 11:25 Rodzinka.pl s.II - odc. 38 "Dziadkowie" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 11:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1819 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:30 Koło fortuny - odc. 79 ed. 3; teleturniej 13:05 Tylko z Tobą - odc 91 (Asla Vazgecmem); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2015) 14:00 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn 14:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Indie "Ulice Delhi" - txt. str. 777 AD; magazyn kulinarny 14:55 Za marzenia - odc. 2 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:55 Familiada - odc. 2313; teleturniej 16:30 Koło fortuny - odc. 165 ed. 4; teleturniej 17:10 Meandry uczuć - odc 66 (Cesur ve Guzel); serial kraj prod.Turcja (2016) 18:00 Panorama - txt. str. 777 18:25 Pogoda 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Rodzinka.pl s.II - odc. 39 "Wakacje pod Ełkiem" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 19:05 Na sygnale - odc. 10 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 19:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1819 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1820 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:45 O mnie się nie martw - s. VIII odc. 2/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 21:40 Rodzinka.pl - s.XII - odc. 227 "Słońce Kalifornii" sezon 12 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 22:15 Krąg podejrzanych - odc. 2, Miś (Bajo sospecha 2, ep. 2, El oso); serial kraj prod.Hiszpania (2016) 23:40 Zawód: Amerykanin - odc. 1 (Americans, The ep. Pilot) 66'; serial kraj prod.USA (2013) 01:00 Rani - odc 7 Królowa (Rani ep. 7 Reine) - txt. str. 777; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Francja (2015) 02:05 Wóz pancerny (War Wagon) - txt. str. 777 96'; western kraj prod.USA (1967) 03:55 Farba - txt. str. 777 80'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1997) 05:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 07:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:05 Wieluń. 13 cegieł 54'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2009) 09:00 TELEZAKUPY 09:30 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier OPP - JM 09:55 Pogoda - 09.03 - 1 10:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM 10:25 Plebania - odc. 1071; telenowela TVP 10:50 Walc Wojciechowski; reportaż 11:15 Sprawa dla reportera 12:05 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn 12:20 Pogoda na narty 2017/2018 - odc. 13; magazyn 12:30 Nasza wioska olimpijska; reportaż 12:35 Moja Niepodległa odc. 20 "KOZŁOWSKI"; reportaż 12:39 Moja Niepodległa odc. 2 "PROFESOR"; reportaż 12:45 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM 13:05 TELEZAKUPY 13:20 Agrobiznes 13:45 Agropogoda; magazyn 13:50 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 32 Schab z morelami i miętą, zapiekane truskawki; magazyn kulinarny 14:15 Wieluń. 13 cegieł 54'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2009) 15:15 Pogoda na narty 2017/2018 - odc. 13; magazyn 15:35 Diagnoza zdrowia - 10/10; magazyn 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM 16:25 Pogoda - 09.03 - 2 16:30 Walc Wojciechowski; reportaż 16:45 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 17:00 TELEZAKUPY 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 22:20 Echa dnia 22:40 Pogoda - 09.03 - 3 22:45 Walc Wojciechowski; reportaż 23:05 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM 23:35 Wieluń. 13 cegieł 54'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2009) 00:40 Diagnoza zdrowia - 10/10; magazyn 01:20 Sprawa dla reportera 02:10 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn 02:20 Pogoda na narty 2017/2018 - odc. 13; magazyn 02:40 Wieluń. 13 cegieł 54'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2009) 03:45 Echa dnia 04:05 Agrobiznes 04:25 Pogoda - 09.03 - 3 04:30 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 32 Schab z morelami i miętą, zapiekane truskawki; magazyn kulinarny 04:50 Pogoda na narty 2017/2018 - odc. 13; magazyn 05:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 05:35 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM 06:00 Plebania - odc. 1071; telenowela TVP 06:20 Walc Wojciechowski; reportaż 06:35 Diagnoza zdrowia - 10/10; magazyn 06:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Warszawa 07:00 WARSZAWSKI DZIEŃ; magazyn 07:21 WARSZAWSKI DZIEŃ; magazyn 07:36 WARSZAWSKI DZIEŃ; magazyn 07:56 Pogoda 08:05 Wieluń. 13 cegieł 54'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2009) 09:00 TELEZAKUPY 09:30 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier OPP - JM 09:55 Pogoda - 09.03 - 1 10:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM 10:25 Plebania - odc. 1071; telenowela TVP 10:50 Walc Wojciechowski; reportaż 11:15 Sprawa dla reportera 12:05 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn 12:20 Pogoda na narty 2017/2018 - odc. 13; magazyn 12:30 Nasza wioska olimpijska; reportaż 12:35 Moja Niepodległa odc. 20 "KOZŁOWSKI"; reportaż 12:39 Moja Niepodległa odc. 2 "PROFESOR"; reportaż 12:45 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM 13:05 TELEZAKUPY 13:20 Agrobiznes 13:45 Agropogoda; magazyn 13:50 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 32 Schab z morelami i miętą, zapiekane truskawki; magazyn kulinarny 14:15 Wieluń. 13 cegieł 54'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2009) 15:15 Pogoda na narty 2017/2018 - odc. 13; magazyn 15:35 Diagnoza zdrowia - 10/10; magazyn 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM 16:25 Pogoda - 09.03 - 2 16:30 Walc Wojciechowski; reportaż 16:45 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 17:00 TELEZAKUPY 17:30 Pogoda 17:32 Saga rodów - Ród Szurmiejów; magazyn 17:55 Moja Niepodległa "GIERCZYŃŚKA"; reportaż 18:00 Kurier Mazowiecki 18:20 Pogoda 18:23 DLA NIEPODLEGŁEJ "MAKOWSKI"; reportaż 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:56 Raport na gorąco 19:04 Sport 19:06 Pogoda 19:10 ZAWSZE NA TEMAT 19:59 Raport na gorąco 20:02 Pogoda 20:04 Moja Niepodległa "MUZEUM NARODOWEI"; reportaż 20:10 Łazienki z kulturą 20:31 Qadrans qltury; magazyn 20:48 Qltura +; magazyn 20:59 DLA NIEPODLEGŁEJ "TOMASIK"; reportaż 21:06 WAWA Bohaterom; reportaż 21:18 JEŚLI BYŚMY SIĘ JEGO WYPARLI; reportaż 21:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - podsumowanie dnia 21:47 Sport 21:52 Raport na gorąco 21:54 Pogoda 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 22:20 Echa dnia 22:40 Pogoda - 09.03 - 3 22:45 Walc Wojciechowski; reportaż 23:05 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM 23:35 Wieluń. 13 cegieł 54'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2009) 00:40 Diagnoza zdrowia - 10/10; magazyn 01:20 Sprawa dla reportera 02:10 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn 02:20 Pogoda na narty 2017/2018 - odc. 13; magazyn 02:40 Wieluń. 13 cegieł 54'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2009) 03:45 Echa dnia 04:05 Agrobiznes 04:25 Pogoda - 09.03 - 3 04:30 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 32 Schab z morelami i miętą, zapiekane truskawki; magazyn kulinarny 04:50 Pogoda na narty 2017/2018 - odc. 13; magazyn 05:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 05:35 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM 06:00 Plebania - odc. 1071; telenowela TVP 06:20 Walc Wojciechowski; reportaż 06:35 Diagnoza zdrowia - 10/10; magazyn 06:55 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:05 Blondynka - odc. 17* (seria II, odc. 4) - To co zdarzy się jutro - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 06:55 Magazyn śledczy Anity Gargas - /64/; magazyn 07:25 Domisie - odc. 388 Szalik dla cioci Domisi; program dla dzieci 07:55 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama Flesz i Pogoda Flesz 11:00 Panorama 11:10 Pogoda Flesz 11:25 Polonia 24 11:45 Rozmowa Polonii - (236); rozmowa 12:00 Halo Polonia; magazyn 12:50 Wiadomości 13:00 Krótka historia - (412) Olszynka Grochowska; felieton 13:10 Na sygnale - odc. 163 "Pierwsza krew" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 13:45 M jak miłość - odc. 1347 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 14:40 Komisarz Alex - odc. 116 (seria IX odc. 12) - Opętanie - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 15:35 Portrety niepodległości - /5/ Stanisław Roman Dmowski (1864 - 1939); felieton 15:45 Wiadomości 15:55 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2018) 16:20 Dziady; film dokumentalny 16:50 Marzec 68 w obiektywie MSW; film dokumentalny 17:10 Baw się słowami - Odwaga s. III; magazyn 17:20 Krótka historia - (413) Władysław Broniewski; felieton 17:30 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777 17:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Potrawy pięknie podane - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 18:25 Kwartet - magazyn regionów Czwórki Wyszehradzkiej - Turystyka dla ambitnych; magazyn 18:55 Na sygnale - odc. 163 "Pierwsza krew" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 19:25 Wolny Ekran - (83); magazyn 19:45 Dobranocka - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 2 - Książka z przygodami; serial animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:30 Pogoda 20:35 Sport 20:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 696 Strach ma wielkie oczy - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 21:45 Polonia 24 22:05 Halo Polonia; magazyn 22:45 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - odc. (1) ed 11; zabawa quizowa 00:15 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 00:45 Sport 00:50 Magazyn z Ameryki - /27/ (Magazyn z Ameryki); magazyn kraj prod.USA (2018) 01:15 Domisie - odc. 388 Szalik dla cioci Domisi; program dla dzieci 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 2 - Książka z przygodami; serial animowany 01:50 Dobranocka za oceanem - Cała Polska Czyta dzieciom - Czytanie przed spaniem - Domofon; widowisko kameralne 02:00 Wiadomości 19.30 02:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 696 Strach ma wielkie oczy - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 03:30 Na sygnale - odc. 163 "Pierwsza krew" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 03:55 Krótka historia - (413) Władysław Broniewski; felieton 04:05 Polonia 24 04:25 Halo Polonia; magazyn 05:00 City Boy - Koncert Staśka Wielanka 05:50 Działo się w Krakowie - 09.03.2017; felieton 05:55 Portrety niepodległości - /5/ Stanisław Roman Dmowski (1864 - 1939); felieton 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info HD 05:55 Powitanie - Poranek 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek 06:21 Pogoda Info 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek 06:52 Pogoda Info 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek 07:22 Pogoda Info 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek 07:52 Pogoda Info 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Minęła 8 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek 09:21 Pogoda Info 09:29 Serwis Info Poranek 09:52 Pogoda Info 09:59 Serwis Info Dzień 10:25 Pogoda Info 10:29 Serwis Info Dzień 10:52 Pogoda Info 10:59 Serwis Info Dzień 11:29 Serwis Info Dzień 11:50 Pogoda Info 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Serwis Info Dzień 12:29 Serwis Info Dzień 12:50 Pogoda Info 12:59 Serwis Info Dzień 13:29 Serwis Info Dzień 13:51 Pogoda Info 13:59 Serwis Info Dzień 14:29 Serwis Info Dzień 14:50 Pogoda Info 14:59 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM 15:21 Pogoda Info 15:30 Wiadomości 15:40 Serwis Info Dzień 16:00 Panorama Info 16:52 Pogoda Info 17:00 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777 17:15 Teleexpress Extra - txt. str. 777 17:32 O co chodzi; magazyn publicystyczny 18:00 Panorama - txt. str. 777 18:24 Serwis Info Wieczór 18:43 Widziane z Polski; magazyn 19:00 Serwis Info Wieczór 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 19:58 Gość Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 20:13 Forum; program publicystyczny 21:00 - Nie da się ukryć; magazyn 21:28 Flesz Info Wieczór 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:49 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny 22:24 Flesz Info Wieczór 22:30 W tyle wizji Extra 23:00 INFO Wieczór 23:30 W akcji 23:55 Serwis Info Wieczór 00:07 Pogoda Info 00:20 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 00:48 Gość Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 01:15 Forum; program publicystyczny 02:15 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn 02:43 Flesz Info Wieczór 02:55 Widziane z Polski; magazyn 03:11 Pogoda Info 03:20 Świętokrzyski Park Narodowy - txt. str. 777 45'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2005) 04:11 Podróże z historią - odc. 27 Jedyne takie miasto - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 04:45 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny 05:20 Flesz Info Wieczór 05:25 W tyle wizji Extra Polsat HD 05:00 Disco Gramy, odc.3980 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 08:00 Trudne sprawy, odc.636 09:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy, odc.364 09:30 SuperPies, odc.1 10:00 Dzień. który zmienił moje życie, odc.141 11:00 Dlaczego ja?, odc.724 12:00 Gliniarze, odc.115 13:00 Trudne sprawy, odc.761 14:00 Pierwsza miłość, odc.2648 14:45 Dlaczego ja?, odc.807 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja, odc.3589 16:30 Na ratunek 112, odc.190 17:00 Gliniarze, odc.180 18:00 Pierwsza miłość, odc.2649 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich, odc.503 20:05 Dancing with the Stars. Taniec z Gwiazdami., odc.75 22:15 The Story of my Life - Historia naszego życia, odc.2 23:25 Wilk z Wall Street 03:20 Tajemnice losu, odc.2942 TVN HD 05:10 Uwaga!, odc. 5243 05:40 Mango 06:50 Kuchenne rewolucje, sez. 14, odc. 15 07:50 Doradca smaku, sez. 8, odc. 5/40 08:00 Dzień Dobry TVN, odc. 2203 10:55 Ukryta prawda, odc. 869 12:00 Szkoła, odc. 521 13:00 19 +, odc. 222 13:30 Szpital, odc. 758 14:30 Kuchenne rewolucje, sez. 10, odc. 8/13 15:30 Szkoła, odc. 522 16:30 19 +, odc. 223 17:00 Ukryta prawda, odc. 870 18:00 Szpital, odc. 759 19:00 Fakty, odc. 7373 19:35 Sport, odc. 7356 19:45 Pogoda, odc. 7353 19:48 Raport smogowy – wiem czym oddycham, odc. 116 19:50 Uwaga!, odc. 5244 20:00 Strażnicy galaktyki 22:30 Kapitan Ameryka: Pierwsze starcie 01:05 Kuba Wojewódzki, sez. 12, odc. 3/13 02:05 Iron Majdan, odc. 1/10 03:05 Uwaga!, odc. 5244 03:20 Moc Magii, odc. 67/150 04:40 Nic straconego TV 4 HD 06:00 Detektywi w Akcji, odc.12 07:05 Scooby Doo: Gdzie jesteś?, odc.6 07:35 Jeźdźcy smoków, odc.1 08:00 Drużyna A, odc.11 09:00 Detektyw Monk, odc.4 10:00 Sekrety Sąsiadów, odc.51 10:30 Sekrety Sąsiadów, odc.52 11:00 Drużyna A, odc.12 12:00 Detektyw Monk, odc.5 13:00 Galileo, odc.664 14:00 Galileo, odc.665 15:00 Detektywi w Akcji, odc.82 16:00 Nie igraj z aniołem, odc.42 17:00 Nie igraj z aniołem, odc.43 18:00 Policjantki i Policjanci, odc.368 19:00 Policjantki i Policjanci, odc.369 20:00 Wierna jak pies. Policjantki i Policjanci 21:45 Sprawiedliwi - Wydział Kryminalny, odc.157 22:50 Sprawiedliwi - Wydział Kryminalny, odc.158 23:55 Wysokie loty 01:45 Graffiti 01:50 TAK czy NIE 03:00 Disco Polo Life, odc.739 04:00 Top 10 lista przebojów, odc.961 05:00 Top 10 lista przebojów, odc.965 TVN 7 HD 05:15 Ukryta prawda, odc. 170 06:15 Szpital, odc. 270 07:15 Sąd rodzinny, odc. 203 08:15 Przepis na życie, odc. 3/13 09:10 Kryminalni, sez. 3, odc. 10/14 10:20 Mango Telezakupy 11:55 Ukryta prawda, odc. 545 12:55 Sąd rodzinny, odc. 204 13:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska, odc. 444 14:55 Szpital, odc. 271 15:55 Gotowe na wszystko IV, odc. 5/17 16:55 Przepis na życie, odc. 4/13 17:55 Kryminalni, sez. 3, odc. 11/14 19:00 Ukryta prawda, odc. 546 20:00 Butch Cassidy i Sundance Kid 22:25 Gra Endera 00:40 Lucyfer, odc. 2/18 01:40 Wybrana, odc. 6/13 02:40 Moc Magii, odc. 67/150 04:50 Druga strona medalu, sez. 4, odc. 2/8 05:20 Bez montażu 06:15 Koniec programu Polsat 2 HD 6:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie Odcinek: 125 7:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 642 8:00 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 144 9:00 Słoiki Odcinek: 10 10:00 Na ratunek 112 Odcinek: 38 10:30 Gliniarze Odcinek: 42 11:30 Poznaj swoje prawa Odcinek: 60 12:30 Małolaty Odcinek: 14 13:30 Na ratunek 112 Odcinek: 39 14:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 380 14:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 381 15:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 382 15:30 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 537 16:30 Poznaj swoje prawa Odcinek: 1 17:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 260 18:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 261 18:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 262 19:00 Gliniarze Odcinek: 43 20:05 Wydarzenia 20:45 Nożownik 22:45 Leningrad 1:10 Kabaretowa ekstraklasa Odcinek: 3 1:55 Imperium disco polo Odcinek: 92 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:00 Interwencja 3:15 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2637 4:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 382 4:30 Zdrady Odcinek: 98 5:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 35 Sezon: 2 TV Trwam 06:00 Niebieska jabłoń 07:35 Grunt to droga-Camino to Rodzina - Camino to Rodzina odc. 1 07:50 Kolory Świętości - Św. Franciszka Rzymska 07:55 Kartka z kalendarza 08:00 Informacje dnia 08:15 Polski Punkt Widzenia 08:40 Słowo Życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 08:45 Super Księga 2 - Gdzież, ach gdzież odc. 1 09:10 Z wędką nad wodę w Polskę i Świat 09:35 Święty na każdy dzień 09:45 Duc in altum 10:00 Informacje dnia 10:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 11:25 Głos Polski - Antoni Macierewicz - Przewodniczący Podkomisji do Ponownego Zbadania Wypadku Lotniczego z10.04.2010r. w Smoleńsku 11:35 Aktywna zima odc. 5 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:03 Informacje dnia 12:20 Wędrówka w nieznane 13:55 Święty na każdy dzień 14:00 Guadalupe - żywy obraz 14:55 Słowo Życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 15:00 Modlitwa w Godzinie Miłosierdzia Koronką do Bożego Miłosierdzia 15:20 Mocni w wierze 15:50 Ma się rozumieć 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:10 Siódmy sakrament 16:35 Świat na wyciągnięcie ręki - Wyprawa na kraniec Syberii 17:00 Huta Pieniacka – prawda i pamięć - Huta Pieniacka – prawda i pamięć odc. 1 17:25 Święty na każdy dzień 17:30 Okiem kamery 17:55 40 dni z Duchem Świętym - Dzień 24 18:00 Anioł Pański 18:05 Informacje dnia 18:15 Westerplatte Młodych 18:55 Przegląd katolickiego tygodnika "Niedziela" 19:00 Warto zauważyć… w mijającym tygodniu 19:30 Latający dom - Kto jest najważniejszy 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Myśląc Ojczyzna - ks. prof. Paweł Bortkiewicz TChr 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Polski Punkt Widzenia 22:00 Głos serca - Druga szansa odc. 4 23:25 Bitwa pod Rząbcem - historia prawdziwa 00:00 Programy powtórkowe TVN 24 HD 5:55 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:06 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 12:00 Fakty w południe 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 15:00 15 na żywo 16:00 Fakty po południu 17:30 Teleserwis 18:00 Tak jest 19:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 19:25 Fakty po Faktach 20:00 Piaskiem po oczach 20:35 Czarno na białym 21:15 Polska i świat 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:45 Bilans dnia 0:00 Fakty po Faktach 0:40 Piaskiem po oczach 1:15 Dokument 2:15 Dokument 3:25 Dokument 4:35 Fakty po Faktach 5:05 Maja w ogrodzie 5:35 Piaskiem po oczach TVN 24 BIS HD 06:55 OTWARCIE DNIA 07:30 UKRYTE SKARBY PACYFIKU: KIRIBATI PAŃSTWO POZA LINIĄ CZASU 07:55 OTWARCIE DNIA 08:30 LUKSUSOWE WAKACJE FLORENCJA I IRLANDIA 08:55 OTWARCIE DNIA 09:30 NA WEEKEND DO TURYNU 09:45 NA WEEKEND DO WIEDNIA 09:55 OTWARCIE DNIA 10:20 ŚWIAT 11:55 DZIEŃ NA ŚWIECIE 15:30 ŚWIAT 16:55 BILANS 17:25 BIZNES DLA LUDZI 17:55 SERWIS INFORMACYJNY 18:20 24 GODZINY PO POŁUDNIU 19:00 FAKTY 19:25 FAKTY PO FAKTACH 19:55 FAKTY Z ZAGRANICY 21:00 24 GODZINY 21:50 DZIEŃ NA BIS 22:55 FAKTY Z ZAGRANICY 00:00 BIZNES DLA LUDZI 00:35 DRUGIE ŚNIADANIE MISTRZÓW 01:30 INNY PUNKT WIDZENIA 02:20 BIZNES DLA LUDZI 02:45 XSIĘGARNIA 03:15 TYDZIEN NA RYNKACH 03:45 TEMAT TYGODNIA 04:15 TYDZIEN NA RYNKACH 04:45 TEMAT TYGODNIA 05:10 TYDZIEN NA RYNKACH 05:40 TEMAT TYGODNIA 06:00 TYDZIEN NA RYNKACH Polsat News HD 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 08:45 GRAFFITI 09:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 10:00 INFORMACJE 10:30 INFORMACJE 10:55 POGODA 11:00 INFORMACJE 11:30 INFORMACJE 11:55 POGODA 12:00 INFORMACJE 12:30 INFORMACJE 12:55 POGODA 13:00 INFORMACJE 13:30 INFORMACJE 13:55 POGODA 14:00 INFORMACJE 14:30 INFORMACJE 14:55 POGODA 15:00 NEWSTELEGRAF 15:50 WYDARZENIA 16:10 WIĘCEJ WYDARZEŃ 16:30 TEMATY DNIA 17:45 GRAFFITI POPOŁUDNIOWE 18:00 INFORMACJE 18:25 POGODA 18:30 BIZNES INFORMACJE 18:50 WYDARZENIA 19:15 GOŚĆ WYDARZEŃ 19:30 INFORMACJE 19:55 POGODA 20:00 DOBRY WIECZÓR POLSKO 21:00 INFORMACJE 21:10 PREZYDENCI I PREMIERZY 22:00 WYDARZENIA 23:00 INFORMACJE 23:30 INFORMACJE 23:55 POGODA 00:00 PREZYDENCI I PREMIERZY 00:50 DOBRY WIECZÓR POLSKO 01:40 INTERWENCJA 01:55 GOŚĆ WYDARZEŃ 02:10 WYDARZENIA Polsat News 2 06:00 INTERWENCJA 06:20 INTERWENCJA 06:40 INTERWENCJA 07:00 PRAWY DO LEWEGO, LEWY DO PRAWEGO 08:00 TO BYŁ DZIEŃ NA ŚWIECIE 09:00 INTERWENCJA 09:20 INTERWENCJA 09:40 INTERWENCJA 10:00 TO BYŁ DZIEŃ NA ŚWIECIE 11:00 ROZMOWA POLITYCZNA 11:30 POGODA 11:35 INTERWENCJA 12:00 PRAWY DO LEWEGO, LEWY DO PRAWEGO 13:00 TO BYŁ DZIEŃ NA ŚWIECIE 14:00 W BLISKIM PLANIE 15:00 NEWSTELEGRAF 15:50 TO BYŁ DZIEŃ NA ŚWIECIE 16:50 WIDZIMISIĘ 17:00 ZOOM NA GIEŁDĘ 18:00 ROZMOWA POLITYCZNA 18:30 BIZNES INFORMACJE 18:50 WYDARZENIA 19:15 GOŚĆ WYDARZEŃ 19:30 INFORMACJE POLSAT NEWS 20:00 PRAWY DO LEWEGO, LEWY DO PRAWEGO 21:00 TO BYŁ DZIEŃ NA ŚWIECIE 22:00 WYDARZENIA 22:00 23:00 ROZMOWA POLITYCZNA 23:30 INTERWENCJA 00:00 PRAWY DO LEWEGO, LEWY DO PRAWEGO 01:00 WYDARZENIA 22:00 02:00 TO BYŁ DZIEŃ NA ŚWIECIE 02:50 NIE DAJ SIĘ FISKUSOWI TV Republika 7:00 Polska na dzień dobry 8:52 Kalendarz historyczny 9:10 W punkt 9:30 Telezakupy 10:15 Otwartym tekstem 10:52 Telezakupy 11:38 Wolne głosy wieczorem 11:50 10.04.2010. Fakty 12:20 Telezakupy 13:05 Polska na dzień dobry 13:25 Telezakupy 14:10 Kulisy manipulacji - flesz 14:15 Pytanie do 14:20 Kalendarz historyczny 14:50 Telezakupy 15:00 Republika po południu 17:15 Wolne głosy 18:30 Polityczne podsumowanie dnia 18:50 Z Wiejskiej na gorąco 19:00 Dzisiaj - serwis informacyjny 19:30 Prognoza pogody 19:45 Świat wieczorem 20:00 Gość wieczoru - Wolne głosy wieczorem 20:25 Pytanie do 20:30 Geopolityczny tygiel 20:55 Kulisy manipulacji - flesz 21:00 Oddaję Państwu głos 21:30 Kulisy manipulacji 22:10 Ekonomia raport 22:50 Suma dnia 23:20 Poland Daily 23:35 Oddaję Państwu głos 0:00 Wolne głosy 1:30 Z Wiejskiej na gorąco 1:45 Kalendarz historyczny 2:00 Pod przykryciem 2:25 Dzisiaj - serwis informacyjny 2:50 Poland Daily 3:00 Prognoza pogody 3:20 Dokument w Republice 3:45 Polska na dzień dobry 4:30 Dokument w Republice 5:15 Republika po południu 6:10 Kulisy manipulacji wPolsce.pl 06:19 Mały biznes wielka sprawa - Magazyn 06:52 Dzień wPolsce.pl - Magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Poranna rozmowa - Magazyn publicystyczny 07:39 Wywiad gospodarczy - Magazyn ekonomiczny 08:00 Witajcie! wPolsce.pl - Magazyn informacyjny 10:00 Przegląd wydarzeń wPolsce.pl - Magazyn informacyjny 10:05 Poranna rozmowa - Magazyn publicystyczny 10:29 Dzień wPolsce.pl - Magazyn informacyjny 11:00 Przegląd wydarzeń wPolsce.pl - Magazyn informacyjny 11:06 Aleksandra Rybińska omawia zagraniczną prasę - Magazyn informacyjny 11:17 #Kolegium - Magazyn 11:40 Wywiad gospodarczy - Magazyn ekonomiczny 12:00 Przegląd wydarzeń wPolsce.pl - Magazyn informacyjny 12:07 Dzień wPolsce.pl - Magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Przegląd wydarzeń wPolsce.pl - Magazyn informacyjny 13:06 Dzień wPolsce.pl - Magazyn informacyjny 14:00 Przegląd wydarzeń wPolsce.pl - Magazyn informacyjny 14:07 Wieża Bab - Magazyn 14:37 Dzień wPolsce.pl - Magazyn informacyjny 15:00 Przegląd wydarzeń wPolsce.pl - Magazyn informacyjny 15:06 Poranna rozmowa - Magazyn publicystyczny 15:30 Dzień wPolsce.pl - Magazyn informacyjny 16:01 Aleksandra Rybińska omawia zagraniczną prasę - Magazyn informacyjny 16:13 Dzień wPolsce.pl - Magazyn informacyjny 16:36 Wywiad gospodarczy - Magazyn ekonomiczny 16:59 Dzień wPolsce.pl - Magazyn informacyjny 18:46 Wieża Bab - Magazyn 19:16 #Kolegium - Magazyn 19:38 Dzień wPolsce.pl - Magazyn informacyjny 20:00 Wieczór z... - Magazyn informacyjny 00:08 Poranna rozmowa - Magazyn publicystyczny 00:32 Wieża Bab - Magazyn 01:01 Wywiad gospodarczy - Magazyn ekonomiczny 01:20 Dzień wPolsce.pl - Magazyn informacyjny 03:08 Wieża Bab - Magazyn 03:37 #Kolegium - Magazyn 03:54 Wieczór z... - Magazyn informacyjny 05:52 Dzień wPolsce.pl - Magazyn informacyjny TV Puls HD 06:00 To moje życie!, sez. 3, odc. 243 07:00 Dziesięć przykazań, sez. 1, odc. 10 08:00 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw, sez. 2, odc. 48 09:00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze, sez. 1, odc. 20: Więzień 10:00 Gliniarz i prokurator, sez. 2, odc. 5: Czarna owca 11:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny, sez. 17, odc. 6: Die Gejagten 12:00 Agenci NCIS: Los Angeles, sez. 3, odc. 17: Agentka Kensi Blye, część 2 12:55 Agenci NCIS: Los Angeles, sez. 3, odc. 21: Dotyk śmierci 13:50 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw, sez. 1, odc. 20: 20 14:45 Kobra - oddział specjalny, sez. 17, odc. 7: Zerbrochen 15:45 Gliniarz i prokurator, sez. 2, odc. 6: Motylek 16:45 13 Posterunek 2, sez. 2, odc. 28 17:25 13 Posterunek 2, sez. 2, odc. 29 18:00 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw, sez. 2, odc. 48 19:00 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw, sez. 2, odc. 49 20:00 Replicant 22:00 Dorwać gringo 00:15 Morze Czarne 02:15 Dyżur, sez. 2, odc. 20 02:50 Na jedwabnym szlaku, sez. 1, odc. 10: Park z niespodziankami 03:15 Biesiada na cztery pory roku, sez. 1, odc. 1: Biesiada Kurpiowska: Miód kurpiowski 03:55 Biesiada na cztery pory roku, sez. 1, odc. 2: Biesiada Wędkarska: Karp zatorski 04:20 Menu na miarę, odc. 9 04:55 Z archiwum policji, sez. 1, odc. 9 05:35 Menu na miarę, odc. 10 Puls 2 HD 06:00 Teletubisie, sez. 1, odc. 9: Puddles 06:10 Teletubisie, sez. 1, odc. 10: Wake Up Time! 06:35 Jake i piraci z Nibylandii, sez. 2, odc. 28: Łajbek podnosi kotwicę / Tęcza w Nibylandii 07:00 Jake i piraci z Nibylandii, sez. 2, odc. 29: Piszczałki Piotrusia Pana / Gwiazda wędrowców 07:35 Gumisie, sez. 6, odc. 3: Toadie zdobywca 08:00 Tomek i przyjaciele, sez. 19, odc. 5: Mały parowóz, który lubił wyścigi 08:10 Tomek i przyjaciele, sez. 19, odc. 6: Filip na ratunek 08:35 Drużyna Umizoomi, sez. 2, odc. 210: Mili Saves the Day 09:00 Noddy, sez. 1, odc. 69: Noddy i stłuczone talerze 09:10 Noddy, sez. 1, odc. 68: Nie spóźnij się, Noddy 09:35 Noddy, sez. 1, odc. 70: Noddy artysta 09:45 Noddy, sez. 1, odc. 71: Specjalna nagroda Noddy'ego 10:00 Dora poznaje świat, sez. 2, odc. 202: Rapido Tico 10:35 Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki, sez. 1, odc. 10: Zdobycie pałacu 10:45 Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki, sez. 1, odc. 11: Nocna bitwa 11:00 Reksio, odc. 41: Reksio terapeuta 11:10 Reksio, odc. 42: Reksio kompozytor 11:25 Zabawy Bolka i Lolka, odc. 6: Opiekunowie zwierząt 11:35 Zabawy Bolka i Lolka, odc. 7: Czarna Dama 11:50 Bolek i Lolek na wakacjach, odc. 1: Luna-park 12:00 Kuba i Śruba, sez. 1, odc. 12: Pięciu rozbójników 12:15 Kuba i Śruba, sez. 1, odc. 13: Czarnoksiężnik 12:35 Flintstonowie, sez. 1, odc. 152: Występ Freda 13:00 Gumisie, sez. 6, odc. 4: Kto ciężej pracuje 13:30 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie, sez. 1, odc. 3: Byczy pęd 14:00 Flintstonowie, sez. 1, odc. 153: Król Rubble 14:35 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty, odc. 128: Trudy dorastania/ Wyżymaczkowy kłopot 15:00 Timon i Pumba, sez. 4, odc. 84: Dwa w jednym/Kahuna patataj 15:35 Kung Fu Panda: Legenda o niezwykłości, sez. 1, odc. 123: Damy cienia 16:00 Alvinnn!!! I wiewiórki, sez. 2, odc. 233: To my jesteśmy wiewiórki 16:10 Alvinnn!!! I wiewiórki, sez. 2, odc. 234: Uratujemy bal 16:35 Alvinnn!!! I wiewiórki, sez. 2, odc. 235: Zastępstwo 16:45 Alvinnn!!! I wiewiórki, sez. 2, odc. 236: Pomoc rodzicielska 17:00 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty, odc. 129: Sandy od kuchni/ Szpieg wewnętrzny 17:35 Kung Fu Panda: Legenda o niezwykłości, sez. 1, odc. 124: W starym stylu 18:00 Niech żyje król Julian, sez. 2, odc. 23: The Wrath of Morticus Khan 18:35 Niech żyje król Julian, sez. 2, odc. 25: I, Maurice 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru, sez. 1, odc. 107: Niewidzialny wróg/ Król Maurice Pierwszy 19:35 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru, sez. 1, odc. 109: -/Lodzio-miodzio 20:00 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw, sez. 1, odc. 35: 35 21:00 Najśmieszniejsi, sez. 1, odc. 2: Kabaret pod Wyrwigroszem 22:00 Dracula 00:25 Gorący patrol, odc. 3: Trolling For Trouble 01:05 Gorący patrol, odc. 4: Safe Word Is Monkey, The 01:40 Akademia Rocco, odc. 23 02:20 Akademia Rocco, odc. 24 02:55 Wikingowie, sez. 1, odc. 6: Burial of the Dead 03:55 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw, sez. 1, odc. 19: 19 04:55 Biesiada na cztery pory roku, sez. 1, odc. 6: Biesiada dworska 05:30 Allo Allo!, sez. 7, odc. 6: Spirit of Nouvion, The TV 6 HD 06:00 Top 10 lista przebojów, odc.968 07:00 Buffy postrach wampirów, odc.4 08:00 Przygody Merlina, odc.12 09:00 Przygody Merlina, odc.13 10:00 Galileo, odc.284 11:00 Dom nie do poznania, odc.131 12:00 Miodowe Lata, odc.65 12:55 Miodowe Lata, odc.81 13:40 Niesamowite rekordy, odc.7 14:15 Strażnik Teksasu, odc.33 15:15 Czarodziejki, odc.110 16:15 Medicopter 117, odc.5 17:15 Buffy postrach wampirów, odc.5 18:15 Miodowe Lata, odc.56 19:00 Miodowe Lata, odc.66 20:00 Galileo, odc.285 21:00 3:10 do Yumy 23:35 Człowiek-Rekin 01:30 Krytyczna decyzja, odc.1 02:00 STOP Drogówka, odc.112 03:00 Top 10 lista przebojów, odc.968 04:00 Disco Polo Life, odc.755 05:00 Disco Polo Life, odc.758 Super Polsat HD 06:00 Ameryka marzeń, odc.2 07:00 Wyluzuj, Scooby-Doo!, odc.9 07:35 Scooby-Doo! Ahoj piraci! 09:00 Magazyn siatkarski - 7. strefa 10:30 Magazyn atleci 11:10 Sport w Super Polsacie 14:00 Niania w wielkim mieście, odc.11 15:00 Niania w wielkim mieście, odc.12 16:00 Niania w wielkim mieście, odc.1 17:00 Kabaret na żywo, odc.7 19:00 W rytmie serca, odc.3 20:00 Disco pod żaglami 21:55 Ghost Rider 2 23:55 Kabaret na żywo, odc.7 01:50 Gliniarze, odc.4 02:50 Gliniarze, odc.5 04:00 Nasz Nowy Dom, odc.66 05:00 Nasz Nowy Dom, odc.67 TVP Kultura 08:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Tomasz Grzywaczewski 08:10 Białoruski klimat odc. 2; cykl reportaży 08:45 Nieprawdopodobnie elastyczny człowiek; film animowany 09:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 09:25 Spokój - txt. str. 777 82'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1976) 11:00 Jan Serce - odc. 9/10 - Pożar serca - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 12:00 Jan Serce - odc. 10/10 - Kalina - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 13:35 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Tomasz Grzywaczewski 13:55 Pasja według św. Jana, Johanna Sebastiana Bacha (Bach, Johannes - Passion (St John Passion)) 135'; koncert kraj prod.Niemcy (2014) 16:20 Pegaz - /63/ 17:25 Jutro będzie niebo - txt. str. 777 74'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2000) 18:55 Ścieżki tekstu; film krótkometrażowy 19:05 Świat w dokumencie - Kiedy będę ptakiem 28'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2012) 19:40 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 20:00 Wieczór kinomana - Wstęp do filmu - Bullitt 20:05 Wieczór kinomana - Bullitt (Bullitt) 109'; film kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1968) 22:10 Tygodnik Kulturalny 22:55 Dziennik filozofa - 89; felieton 23:15 Actus Humanus Nativitas - Farinelli cz. 2; koncert 00:20 Uniesie nas wiatr (Le Vent nous Emportera, Bad ma re khahad bord / Wind will carry us) 113' kraj prod.Iran, Francja (1999) 02:20 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 02:40 Wieczór kinomana - Bullitt (Bullitt) 109'; film kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1968) 04:45 Tygodnik Kulturalny 05:35 Afisz kulturalny - 8 - 9 marca 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 06:50 Był taki dzień - 9 marca; felieton 06:55 Historia Polski - Iskra w kamieniu; film dokumentalny 08:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - W krainie duchów - odc. 34 - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 08:35 Duchy, zamki, upiory - Upiory z Dębna 30'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1994) 09:20 Przeprowadzki - odc. 9/10 - Sejf 1 - go Pułku Szwoleżerów - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 10:20 Śladami zbrodni i walki 1944 - 1956 - Więzienie przy Rakowieckiej - stalinowskie wrota piekieł. 21'; cykl reportaży kraj prod.Polska (2016) 10:45 Podróże z historią - odc. 29 Najdalsze zakątki dawnej Polski - txt. str. 777 AD 27'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2016) 11:20 Taśmy bezpieki - Lustracja, agenci 11:50 TAK - Telewizyjne Archiwum Kultury - Kultura i sztuka Marca 68` 49' kraj prod.Polska (1998) 12:55 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Złamana strzała 13:25 Sensacje XX wieku - Zamach na Lenina - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 13:55 Sensacje XX wieku - Największa tajemnica księcia Windsoru - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 14:25 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Stalingrad cz 2 28'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1993) 15:10 Rosja. Podróże z Jonathanem Dimbleby"m - Wiejskie sprawy - odc. 2 (Russia - A yourney with Jonathan Dimbley. Country Matters. - odc. 2) 59'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 16:20 Historia Polski - Żołnierze wyklęci 57'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2005) 17:25 Biało - czerwoni - historie niezwykłe - Jeździec Adam Królikiewicz; cykl dokumentalny 17:45 Chłopi - odc. 7/13 - Bór - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 18:50 Sensacje XX wieku - Tajemnica Barbarossy cz. 1 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 19:25 Sensacje XX wieku - Tajemnica Barbarossy cz. 2 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 19:55 Niecała nieprawda czyli PRL w DTV - odc. 28; magazyn 20:30 Pearl Harbor - Oskarżeni 1/2 (Pearl Harbour the Untold Story) 47'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 21:30 Przeprowadzki - odc. 10/10 - Szafa brygadiera Abramka - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 22:35 Szerokie tory - Szerokie tory. Żydzi w Odessie; reportaż 23:15 Sztuka znikania 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2013) 00:20 Ośmiornica - s. 10 odc. 4/4 (La Piovra); serial kraj prod.Włochy (1984) 01:20 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - W krainie duchów - odc. 34 - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 01:50 Chłopi - odc. 7/13 - Bór - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 02:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 05:30 Familiada - odc. 2398; teleturniej 06:05 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Kaczka - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 06:35 Śpiewające fortepiany - (1) 07:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (2) - Sport - Kabaret Skeczów Męczących / Tomasz Jachimek - txt. str. 777; widowisko rozrywkowe 08:40 Jeden z dziesięciu - 5/100; teleturniej 09:20 Koło fortuny - odc. 86 ed. 3; teleturniej 09:55 Kierunek Kabaret - - /45/ - Sieć i inne dobrodziejstwa współczesności 10:55 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /96/ - "Piosenka jest dobra na wszystko" - Kabaret Starszych Panów 11:10 Familiada - odc. 2398; teleturniej 11:45 Życie to Kabaret - Rejs z kabaretem (1); widowisko 12:35 Życie to Kabaret - Rejs z kabaretem (2); widowisko 13:45 Śpiewające fortepiany - (2) 14:50 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - 30. Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - "30 lat minęło" - kabareton 1; widowisko rozrywkowe 15:45 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - IX Płocka Noc Kabaretowa 2015. Gra o żyrandol - (1) - txt. str. 777 16:50 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - IX Płocka Noc Kabaretowa 2015. Gra o żyrandol - (2) - txt. str. 777 17:50 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Karp - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 18:25 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 24 - Fatima - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 18:55 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 31 Szwecja "Ekolandia" (115); magazyn kulinarny 19:35 Humor w odcinkach - Słodkie życie - Prawdziwy wzór /8/ - txt. str. 777; sitcom 20:15 Śpiewające fortepiany - (40) 21:15 Postaw na milion - odc. 158; teleturniej 22:15 Rolnik szuka żony seria IV - odc. 10; reality show 23:15 Taka to robota czyli kabaretowy przegląd zawodów - (11) - Kelner i kucharz; program rozrywkowy 00:15 Koło fortuny - odc. 85 ed. 3; teleturniej 00:50 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - 30. Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - "30 lat minęło" - kabareton 2 01:50 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - XXI Festiwal Kabaretu w Koszalinie 2015 - (1) 02:50 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - XXI Festiwal Kabaretu w Koszalinie 2015 - (2) 03:50 Rozrywka Retro - Telepeerele - (1) 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP ABC 04:50 Domisie - odc. 387 Kuchenni rycerze; program dla dzieci 05:15 Smerfy - Mechaniczna Smerfetka, odc. 191 (Clockwork Smurfs); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 05:45 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Psiaczek, odc. 2; serial animowany 05:55 Peg + kot - Problem z trzema misiami, odc. 7 (The Three Bears Problem); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014) 06:10 Nasze zwierzaki - Kucyki szetlandzkie, odc. 7 (SHETLAND PONY); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 06:30 Charlie i Lola, seria 1 - Słońce to ja, odc. 5 (There is Only One Sun and That's Me!); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 06:45 Przygody szewczyka Grzesia - Szklany pantofelek, odc. 7 (The great slipper slip up); serial animowany kraj prod.Chorwacja (1995) 07:15 Tree Fu Tom - Wśród przyjaciół, odc. 8 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 07:45 Heidi - Za bochenek chleba, odc. 7 (FOR A LOAF OF BREAD); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2015) 08:10 Stacyjkowo - Koko i wiewiórki, odc. 7 (Koko And The Squirrels); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 08:20 Ernest i Celestyna - Bibi, odc. 7 (Bibi); serial animowany kraj prod.Luksemburg, Francja, Belgia (2015) 08:35 Super Wings - Komnata tajemnic, odc. 20 (Follow That Ghost) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 08:55 Masza i niedźwiedź - Game over, odc. 59 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2016) 09:00 Masza i niedźwiedź - Uśmiech proszę, odc. 34 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2014) 09:10 Reksio - Reksio i kawki, odc. 61; serial animowany 09:25 Domisie - odc. 386 Dzień w kratkę; program dla dzieci 09:55 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - odc. 139 Pyszne warzywa 10:10 Strażak Sam, seria 6 - Nie wywołuj wilka z lasu, odc. 19 (Cry Wolf); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 10:30 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Deszczowe wakacje, odc. 3; serial animowany 10:35 Peg + kot - Problem z olbrzymami, odc. 8 (The Giant Problem); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014) 10:55 Nasze zwierzaki - Fretki, odc. 8 (FERRETS); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 11:15 Charlie i Lola, seria 1 - Zajmiemy się twoim psem, odc. 6 (We Can Look After Your Dog); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 11:30 Przygody szewczyka Grzesia - Słodko, słodko, odc. 8 (The kandy men); serial animowany kraj prod.Chorwacja (1995) 12:00 Tree Fu Tom - Pszczółki do spółki, odc. 9 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 12:25 Heidi - Uwięzieni w wielkim domu, odc. 8 (TRAPPED IN THE MANOR); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2015) 12:55 Stacyjkowo - Kąpiel Wilsona, odc. 8 (Wilson Gets A Wash); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 13:10 Ernest i Celestyna - Zimowy sen, odc. 8 (Blizzard); serial animowany kraj prod.Luksemburg, Francja, Belgia (2015) 13:25 Super Wings - Gwiazda, odc. 21 (Pop Start) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 13:40 Masza i niedźwiedź - Do usług, odc. 60 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2016) 13:45 Masza i niedźwiedź - Niełatwo być dzieckiem, odc. 35 (Kidding Around) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2014) 13:55 Świnka Peppa, seria VI - Nocne zwierzęta, odc. 9 (Night Animals); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2017) 14:00 Świnka Peppa, seria III - Bieg fundowany, odc. 9 (Fun Run); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 14:15 Budzik - Kolejki; program dla dzieci; 14:45 My Little Pony, seria I - Rój stulecia, odc. 10 (Swarm of the Century); serial animowany kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2011) 15:10 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - odc. 98 Marzenie słonia 15:30 Strażak Sam, seria 6 - Uwaga, owce!, odc. 20 (Sheep on the Road); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 15:45 Domisie - odc. 387 Kuchenni rycerze; program dla dzieci 16:10 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 43 Tajemnice zatoki Ha Long - txt. str. 777 AD; magazyn 16:30 Shimmer i Shine - Tańczące z łabędziami, odc. 9 (Backyard Ballet); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2015) 17:00 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Tola, odc. 4; serial animowany 17:05 Peg + kot - Problem z paradą, odc. 9 (The Parade Problem); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014) 17:25 Nasze zwierzaki - Czarno - biały kot, odc. 9 (BLACK & WHITE CAT); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 17:45 Charlie i Lola, seria 1 - Wygrałam!, odc. 7 (I've Won); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 18:00 Przygody szewczyka Grzesia - Maszyna do robienia butów, odc. 9 (What goes up); serial animowany kraj prod.Chorwacja (1995) 18:30 Tree Fu Tom - Jak na skrzydłach, odc. 10 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Heidi - Strzeżcie się wilka, odc. 9 (BEWARE OF THE WOLF); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2015) 19:20 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Bananowa przygoda, odc. 9 (Brewster Goes Bananas); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 19:30 Wieczorynka - Ernest i Celestyna - Portret, odc. 9 (Le portrait cache); serial animowany kraj prod.Luksemburg, Francja, Belgia (2015) 19:45 Wieczorynka - Super Wings - Ptasi taniec, odc. 22 (Feathered Friends) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 19:55 Wieczorynka - Czytanie przed spaniem - Świerszczyk - Miszka; widowisko kameralne 20:05 Masza i niedźwiedź - Śpij kochanie, śpij, odc. 62 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2016) 20:15 Masza i niedźwiedź - Dwie na jednego, odc. 36 (Two Much) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2014) 20:25 Inazuma Eleven - Nadchodzi Willy!, odc. 9 (Willy Rising!) kraj prod.Japonia (2008) 20:50 Nowe przygody Lucky Luke’a - Latający kowboj, odc. 10 (The Flying Cowboy); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2001) 21:20 Bibi Blocksberg - odc 9/26 Gdzie jest Fruzia? (Bibi Blocksberg ep. Wo ist Kartoffelbrei?); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 21:55 Miś Uszatek - Tajemnica, odc. 8; serial animowany 22:10 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 36 Kętrzyn - txt. str. 777; magazyn 22:35 Jak to działa - odc. 69 Automatyka i robotyka - txt. str. 777; magazyn 23:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 05:35 Korona królów - odc 10 - txt. str. 777; telenowela historyczna TVP 06:05 Na sygnale - odc. 154 "Sztuka walki bez walki" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 06:35 Na sygnale - odc. 155 "Prawdziwa matka" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 07:10 S. O. S. - odc. 1/7 - Tajemnica Ewy Szmidt 54'; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1974) 08:15 M jak miłość - odc. 753; serial TVP 09:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 33 "Trudne decyzje" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 09:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 34 "Jaki masz zawód?" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 10:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 698 Mistrz czy uczeń? - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 11:15 Ranczo - odc. 38 (seria III, odc. 12) - Złoty deszcz - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:15 Ranczo - odc. 39 (seria III, odc. 13) - Szczęśliwe rozwiązanie - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 146 - Wesele (Ojciec Mateusz XI odc. 12) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 14:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 147 - Oskarżony (Ojciec Mateusz XI odc. 13) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 15:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 695 Dzieci swoich rodziców - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 16:10 Na sygnale - odc. 155 "Prawdziwa matka" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 16:45 Ranczo - odc. 40 (seria IV, odc. 1) - Szok poporodowy - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 17:45 Ranczo - odc. 41(seria IV, odc. 2) - Sztormy emocjonalne - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:45 Bulionerzy - odc. 40 - Odchudzanie; serial komediowy TVP 19:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 148 - Ślady przeszłości (Ojciec Mateusz XII odc. 1) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 20:15 Jedyna szansa - odc 2 (Une chance de Trop); serial kraj prod.Francja (2015) 21:30 Ranczo - odc. 42 (seria IV, odc. 3) - Śluby i rozstania - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 22:30 Ranczo - odc. 43 (seria IV, odc. 4) - Agent - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 23:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 149 - Magiczne zwierciadło (Ojciec Mateusz XII odc. 2) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 00:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 239 - Hipisi (Ojciec Mateusz XIX, odc. 1) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 01:25 Oficer - odc. 6/13 - Odwet - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 02:35 Oficer - odc. 7/13 - Maszeruj albo giń - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 03:45 S. O. S. - odc. 1/7 - Tajemnica Ewy Szmidt 54'; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1974) 04:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 33 "Trudne decyzje" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 05:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport HD 07:30 Piłka nożna - Liga Europy - 1/8F (2): Lazio Rzym - Dynamo Kijów 09:40 Piłka nożna - - Liga Europy - 1/8F (1): Atletico Madryt - Lokomotiv Moskwa 11:40 Igrzyska Paraolimpijskie Pjongczang 2018 - odc. 1; felieton 12:00 Pjongczang 2018 - Paraolimpiada - Ceremonia Otwarcia (Paraolimpiada - Ceremonia Otwarcia); relacja kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2018) 14:50 Piłka nożna - Liga Europy - 1/8F (2): Lazio Rzym - Dynamo Kijów 17:00 Judo - Grand Prix Maroka 19:10 Łyżwiarstwo szybkie - Mistrzostwa Świata w wieloboju - Amsterdam dz. 1 - 500m K (Mistrzostwa Świata w wieloboju - Amsterdam dz. 1) kraj prod.Holandia (2018) 20:00 Łyżwiarstwo szybkie - Mistrzostwa Świata w wieloboju - Amsterdam dz. 1 - 3km K (Mistrzostwa Świata w wieloboju - Amsterdam dz. 1) kraj prod.Holandia (2018) 21:45 Sportowy Wieczór 01:00 Hokej na lodzie - NHL 2017/18 (45): Columbus Blue Jackets - Detroit Red Wings (NHL 2017/18 (45): Columbus Blue Jackets - Detroit Red Wings) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 05:50 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 3. Niemcy - Dolna Saksonia - Lüneburg (12); magazyn kulinarny 06:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 3. Niemcy - Dolna Saksonia - Kartofel z Zachodu (13); magazyn kulinarny 06:55 Jak to działa - odc. 100 Do 100 razy sztuka! - txt. str. 777; magazyn 07:30 Jak to działa - odc. 101 Windy - txt. str. 777; magazyn 08:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 94 "Szykujemy Święta" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 08:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 95 "Strachy na lachy" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 09:10 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 110 (seria IX odc. 2) - Sprawa honoru - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 10:05 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 111 (seria IX odc. 3) - Festyn - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 10:55 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 3) - odc. 207 (s. III, odc. 80) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century) ep. 207) - txt. str. 777; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014) 12:00 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 90 (seria VII, odc. 8) - Zabawa - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 12:45 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze - odc. 38 12:55 Ranczo - odc. 77 (seria VI, odc. 12) - Przywódce - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:55 Dziewczyny ze Lwowa - odc. 10 "Uparty jak prawnik" - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:55 Ranczo - odc. 48 (seria IV, odc. 9) - Bohaterski strajk - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 15:55 Ranczo - odc. 49 (seria IV, odc. 10) - Debata - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:55 Jak to działa - odc. 102 Filmy animowane - txt. str. 777; magazyn 17:30 Jak to działa - odc. 103 Słodycze - txt. str. 777; magazyn 18:05 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 58 (seria V, odc. 2) - Powódź - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 18:55 Ranczo - odc. 89 (seria VII, odc. 11) - Czas konspiry - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:55 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 96 "Kuzyn Artur" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 20:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 97 "Historie samochodowe" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 20:55 Gwiazdy kina - Leonardo DiCaprio (Movie Stars) 23'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013) 21:35 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 1/7 - txt. str. 777 51'; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1979) 22:40 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 2/7 - txt. str. 777 50'; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1979) 23:45 16 przecznic (16 Blocks) - txt. str. 777 97'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2006) 01:35 Matczyna miłość (Maternal Obsession) 90'; dramat kraj prod.Kanada (2008) 03:10 Zakończenie dnia Polsat Play HD 06:00 Polska w monitoringu, odc.18 06:30 Gliniarze, odc.7 07:00 Top 20: Najgłupsi na świecie, odc.7 08:00 Top 20: Najgłupsi na świecie, odc.2 09:00 Hardkorowy lombard, odc.69 09:30 Hardkorowy lombard, odc.70 10:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy, odc.783 10:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy, odc.784 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy, odc.785 11:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy, odc.786 12:00 Królowie lombardu, odc.4 13:00 Pogromcy mitów, odc.143 14:00 Hardkorowy lombard, odc.2 14:30 Hardkorowy lombard, odc.3 15:00 Dog i Beth - łowcy głów, odc.6 16:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy, odc.209 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy, odc.210 17:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy, odc.211 17:30 Gliny, odc.4 18:00 Gliny, odc.5 18:30 Gliny, odc.6 19:00 Hardkorowy lombard, odc.71 19:30 Hardkorowy lombard, odc.72 20:00 Hardkorowy lombard, odc.73 20:30 Więzienny świat, odc.10 21:30 997 - Fajbusiewicz na tropie, odc.38 22:00 997 - Fajbusiewicz na tropie, odc.39 22:30 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów, odc.9 23:00 Chłopaki do wzięcia, odc.113 23:30 Luksusowa orgia 01:00 Lola, usługi dla dżentelmenów 02:30 Polska w monitoringu, odc.45 03:00 Polska w monitoringu, odc.46 03:30 Stołeczna drogówka, odc.53 04:00 Stołeczna drogówka, odc.54 04:30 997 - Fajbusiewicz na tropie, odc.49 05:00 997 - Fajbusiewicz na tropie, odc.50 05:30 997 - Fajbusiewicz na tropie, odc.51 Polsat Cafe HD 06:00 Oskarżone, odc.9 07:00 Po drugiej stronie lustra, odc.1 08:00 Co się roi w małych głowach, odc.1 09:00 Małolaty, odc.36 10:00 Szpital dziecięcy, odc.6 11:00 Forsa ze śmieci, odc.1 12:00 Lombard z Beverly Hills, odc.11 12:30 Aleja Sław 13:00 Modne dzieciaki, odc.1 14:00 Bake Off Junior, odc.1 14:30 Tajemnice życia superbogaczy, odc.23 15:30 Kylie Jenner bez cenzury, odc.1 1/8 16:00 Pojedynki w spa, odc.1 17:00 Nasz nowy dom, odc.20 18:00 Skrzywdzone, odc.1 19:00 Nie mów pannie młodej, odc.5 20:00 Zdrady, odc.119 21:00 Gwiazdy na dywaniku, odc.274 21:30 Celebrity Scoop 22:10 Kulisy Tańca z Gwiazdami, odc.75 22:40 Zoom na miasto, odc.238 23:00 Spadkobiercy, odc.2 00:00 Z kamerą u Kardashianów, odc.3 01:00 Wakacje z eksem, odc.9 02:00 Miłość i seks w czasach pornografii 03:00 Narzeczone z piekła rodem, odc.4 04:00 Z kamerą u Kardashianów, odc.3 05:00 Hollywood 911, odc.1 Polsat Music HD 06:00 Hitowy poranek 10:00 Gorące hity 13:00 Tylko hity 16:00 Gorące hity 20:00 Tylko hity - Teraz gramy bez reklamy 00:00 Gorące hity 02:00 Hity nocą Polsat Doku HD 06:00 Czas wojowników, odc.3 06:30 Czas wojowników, odc.4 07:00 Stołeczna drogówka, odc.22 07:30 Stołeczna drogówka, odc.23 08:00 Skazany za..., odc.27 08:30 Skazany za..., odc.30 09:00 Skarby III Rzeszy, odc.28 09:30 Skarby III Rzeszy, odc.29 09:55 Poszukiwacze historii, odc.22 10:25 Auschwitz - fabryka śmierci, odc.3 11:30 Auschwitz - fabryka śmierci, odc.4 12:35 Kto zabił Neandertalczyka 13:45 1945 - rok krwawej zemsty 15:05 Największe napady świata, odc.2 16:05 Największe napady świata, odc.1 17:05 Żołnierze Allaha 18:25 Bojownicy z Północy 19:45 Mikropotwory. Opowiada David Attenborough, odc.1 20:50 Mikropotwory. Opowiada David Attenborough, odc.2 22:00 Dzikie z natury Smartest 22:30 Dzikie z natury, odc.6 23:00 Dzikie z natury, odc.7 23:30 Dzikie z natury, odc.8 00:00 1945 - rok krwawej zemsty 01:25 Skazany za..., odc.38 02:00 Skazany za..., odc.40 02:30 Taaaka ryba, odc.15 03:00 Taaaka ryba, odc.16 03:30 Tajna historia XX wieku, odc.1 04:00 Tajna historia XX wieku, odc.2 04:30 Skazany za..., odc.54 05:00 Skazany za..., odc.55 05:30 Syndykat zbrodni, odc.1 Polsat Sport News HD 07:00 PBN News 07:05 Liga czeska - AC Sparta Praha - FC Zbrojovka Brno 09:00 PBN News 09:05 Puchar Świata, Kontiolahti - sprint mężczyzn 11:00 PBN News 11:05 Liga rosyjska - Lokomotiw - Spartak Moskwa 13:00 Sport Flash 13:07 Liga holenderska - Vitesse - Ajax Amsterdam 15:00 Sport Flash 15:07 Liga holanderska - NAC Breda - Feyenoord 17:00 Sport Flash 17:07 Magazyn Nice 1. Ligi 18:00 PBN News 18:05 Magazyn Nice 1. Ligi 18:45 Euroliga - Żalgiris Kowno - Fenerbahce Dogus Stambuł 21:00 PBN News 21:05 Puchar Świata, Kontiolahti - sprint kobiet 23:00 PBN News 23:05 Plusliga - GKS Katowice - PGE Skra Bełchatów 01:20 CAFE FUTBOL 4fun.tv 6:00 4fun budzi ludzi 9:00 Stosunkowo najwięcej muzyki 14:00 Chcesz? Masz! 15:00 Najlepsza pora dnia 17:00 4fun na ekranie 18:00 Hot & Fresh 20:00 Hity na czacie 21:00 Domówka 3:00 Najwięcej muzyki nocą 4fun Gold 6:00 Przebojowy poranek 9:00 Wehikuł czasu 10:00 Wehikuł czasu 11:00 Przeboje wszech czasów 16:00 Muzyka daje radość 17:00 Wehikuł czasu 18:00 Wehikuł czasu 19:00 Versus 20:00 Prywatka w 4fun Gold 0:00 W rytmie disco 2:00 Polskie przeboje 4fun Dance 6:00 4fun Dance budzi ludzi 8:00 Przeboje 4fun: kids 10:00 Najwięcej muzyki na imprezę 21:00 Mega biba 2:00 Najlepsza muzyka nocą Adventure TV 6:05 Rybalizacja 6:35 Dzikie ścieżki Afryki 7:05 Mała Italia 8:05 Kolekcjonerska pasja 9:15 Wyścig ze sztuką 9:45 Adrenalina 10:20 Artland: Galeria na kółkach 11:25 Na osi 12:10 Z adrenaliną na etacie 13:10 Powrót do korzeni 14:10 Cudowna planeta 15:00 Przygoda z haczykiem 15:30 Magiczne zakątki 16:20 Kolekcjonerska pasja 17:35 Artland: Galeria na kółkach 18:45 Cudowna planeta 19:30 Niesamowite wędkarstwo 20:00 Myśliwiec z PL 20:15 Dzika kuchnia 20:50 Mała Italia 21:50 Luksusowe podróże 22:20 Adrenalina 22:50 W oceanie 23:20 Zew natury 23:45 Tajemnice przyrody 0:00 Golf - pasja i sport 0:20 Lasy Dolnego Śląska 0:40 Film dokumentalno-przyrodniczy 1:45 Zanurzenie 2:10 Patrol drogówki 2:40 Film dokumentalno-przyrodniczy 3:50 BCRec on tour - Trip Scotland 4:05 Strzeleckie ABC 4:25 Wodny świat 4:45 Lasy Dolnego Śląska 5:10 Golf - pasja i sport 5:30 Trucker Club Power TV 6:00 Power karaoke 7:00 Muzyczny poranek! 11:00 80's POWER 12:00 Power mix 14:00 90's POWER 15:00 Power weekend 18:00 Extra klasyka 20:00 100% Power 0:00 Moc na noc Nuta TV 06:00 Śpiewaj z NUTA.TV! - Magazyn muzyczny 07:00 NUTA na dzień dobry - Magazyn muzyczny 08:00 Nakrętka - Magazyn muzyczny 11:00 Top2010+ - Magazyn muzyczny 12:00 Muzyczna potyczka - Magazyn muzyczny 13:00 Hit NUTA - Magazyn muzyczny 18:00 Miasto hitów - Magazyn muzyczny 20:00 Imprezowa NUTA - Magazyn muzyczny 00:00 Polska NUTA - Magazyn muzyczny Eska TV 6:00 Zranione uczucia 8:00 Dzień dobry 9:00 Hity na czasie 14:00 Miejska lista 15:00 Przesłuchanie 16:00 10 hitów 1 po 2 17:00 Ranking Jankesa 18:00 Weekend z Eską TV 20:00 ImprESKA 23:00 Ranking Jankesa 0:00 Polska noc Eska TV Extra 06:00 Poranek - Magazyn muzyczny 10:00 Mobmania - Rozrywka 11:00 Hit godzina - Magazyn muzyczny 14:00 Wrzuć na luz - Magazyn muzyczny 17:00 Hity zawsze na czasie - Magazyn muzyczny 18:00 Podwójna gorąca 20 news - Magazyn muzyczny 19:00 Twoja impreska - Magazyn muzyczny 00:00 Polska lista - Magazyn muzyczny Polo TV 6:00 To hit! 6:05 Pobudka z Polo tv! 7:00 To hit! 7:05 Pobudka z Polo tv! 8:00 To hit! 8:05 Najlepsze z najlepszych 9:00 To hit! 9:15 Disco Studio 11:15 Dance w Polo tv 12:00 To hit! 12:05 Dance w Polo tv 13:00 To hit! 13:05 Tego słuchacie 14:00 To hit! 14:05 Tego słuchacie 14:30 Selfie z fanem 16:00 Lista przebojów Polo TV 16:30 Playlista gwiazd 17:15 Disco Studio 19:15 Videomix 20:00 Imprezownia w Polo TV 23:00 To hit! 23:05 Disco noc w Polo TV! Eska Rock TV 06:00 @ktywacja - Magazyn muzyczny 10:00 Gramy co chcemy - Magazyn muzyczny 20:00 Rock nie wyrok - Magazyn muzyczny 00:00 Rock by night - Magazyn muzyczny VOX Music TV 00:00 VOX Dance Impreza - Magazyn muzyczny 02:00 W Rytmie Nocy - Magazyn muzyczny 08:00 W Rytmie Hitów - Magazyn muzyczny 14:00 Heheszki - Rozrywka 15:00 W Rytmie Hitów - Magazyn muzyczny 17:00 Best Lista - Magazyn muzyczny 18:00 W Rytmie Hitów - Magazyn muzyczny 20:00 VOX Dance Impreza - Magazyn muzyczny